


An itch that needs to be scratched

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon tumblr prompt fill: Anonymous said: Prompty prompt: The doctor starts getting unusual markings on his body, & tries to hide it from Clara who catches on and starts investing, The Doctor loses clothes and smuty smut happens. Rated adult cause that's what I am and I need to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An itch that needs to be scratched

The itching began on his stomach, around his belly button. The Doctor scratched at it idly as he awoke from his cat nap in the console room. Clara was off having her regular sleep in her room. He’d got some maintenance work done before he’d opted to nap but now he was waking up thanks to the annoying itch on his stomach. After giving it a good scratch, he got up, heavy boots landing on the metal floor and his long body rising from the leather chair. Long fingers gripping the railing as he clattered down to the console and checked on their progress. 

Cocking his head, he could hear her breathing steadily in slumber so he went back up to his chair and went back to reading his book. Not paying much attention, he just idly scratched whenever the itch came back. Not in the same place but near to the last spot that had been itchy. Finally, he got annoyed and decided to go and change his shirts. Probably had something on it that he had picked up on the last planet. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d got a bug or something hitchhiking on his clothes. 

In his room, he took off his jacket and shook it out roughly to make sure nothing was crawling on it or stuck to it. Then his jumper was off and getting the same treatment. He couldn’t be bothered splitting the two t-shirts and just chucked them off in one move to shake them off and then he dropped them into the laundry cupboard. The TARDIS would work it’s miracle to clean and disinfect them. The Doctor wasn’t one to stare into mirrors but turning to the wardrobe for a clean shirt to wear he caught sight of himself. Standing there, he gazed curiously at what was now adorning his stomach. Whirls, circles and other designs had appeared on his skin. As he watched one end of the line began to grow and track a spiralling line downward from his belly button towards his groin. It stopped short of his waist but it left him scratching the skin where the new line had appeared. 

‘Oh bugger.’ He muttered and traced the lines with a fingertip. ‘Where did you come from, huh?’ Another line grew towards his side, in looping waves. He scratched at the sensation once more and sighed. He should have enough time to get Clara home before any of this became visible outside of his clothes. The Doctor had an idea of what would happen as the lines grew on his skin and that the itchiness would get worse when it made it’s way to more sensitive parts of his body. Then it would be almost maddening. Get Clara home, then it’ll drive him a bit crazy for a bit and then it would fade. He’d read about this effect in the past. It was an allergic reaction to a specific type of pollen. The effect was to change the skin’s pigmentation temporarily in random patterns based on some genetic coding in the cells. The line began again, this time upwards towards one breast. ‘Oh, that’s a different pattern.’ He muttered as the line began to form a fibonacci spiral. As it stopped it began to itch which the Doctor scratched at until it settled. 

The Doctor wasn’t too worried about what was happening. He knew it would fade in time. His only concern would be to have Clara out of the way so as not to have to watch him scratch all the time. The Doctor knew it would just worry her and then she’d get all mothering and controlling and make a big deal over something that was really just annoying but not harmful. 

Skipping his usual t-shirts, he pulled on a long sleeve shirt and then his hoodie and jacket. Back out in the console room, he changed the destination to Clara’s flat and began to come up with a valid reason to just take her home instead of off to the Ice Planet he had promised her. Every few minutes he would have to scratch at the new lines that formed on his chest and side. He dreaded when it crept to his back. He was lost in thought staring at the screen with the most recent research on the allergic reaction he was suffering from when Clara was arriving in the console room, having woken up. A quick flick and the screen switched to a mock Ice Planet news flash that he’d done up to warn people off of visiting for the moment due to a thaw warning. 

‘Clara, bad news. We’ll have to postpone the Ice Planet for now.’

‘That’s a shame.’ Clara had come up to his side and slipped her arms around his waist. ‘All formal today. Where we off to instead.’

‘With our visit postponed I thought to get some maintenance done on the TARDIS. So, I’ll just drop you off home on time for your school week and pick you up in a week.’ He did his best to sound off hand about it all.

‘You don’t have to dump me off home every time you have to do maintenance, Doctor. I’m sure I could help you out.’

‘And you know how much about neutron flows again?’ The Doctor asked, an eyebrow arched. Another itch hit at that moment on his side where she was hugging him and it took all of his will to not want to scratch at it. He failed and had to scratch it. Clara thought nothing of it and just went to the other side of the console. 

‘Alright, I get it. All technical over my head stuff will be going on.’ Clara sighed. ‘I’ve been reading some engineering books in the evenings. I’d like to try and be of more help to you.’

‘Oh, good. Just don’t over-stuff your brain, Clara.’ The Doctor smiled at her and her efforts to try and get him to keep her on board more and more. Another wave of itching crept up his chest and he unconsciously scratched at it. Clara caught the move but didn’t say anything. When he began to scratch again on his side, Clara began to worry.

‘Something wrong, Doctor?’ She asked idly, trying to not make much of it as yet. It could just be something simple.

‘Wrong?’ He looked surprised and stopped scratching suddenly. ‘Nothing. Why do you ask?’

‘You’re scratching. Maybe you should have the TARDIS lay off the starch with those button up shirts you wear.’

‘Oh, that. Yes. I’ll have to do that.’ He tried to not react until another line worked its way under the waist of his trousers. He winced as he held back from scratching it. Get her home, he thought. It’s creeping lower now and he really did NOT want to have to scratch down there with her around.

‘Have you got ants crawling on you, Doctor? I’ve never seen you scratch so much.’ Clara began to worry. Exactly what he had NOT wanted to happened. 

‘Oh, I just need a good long bath. I’ll drop you home and then have one.’

‘You don’t need to get rid of me to have a bath, Doctor.’ Clara suggested with her tone that she wouldn’t mind joining him in that bath.

‘It’s just a long bath, Clara. That’s all.’ The Doctor told her, attempting to shut down that line of thought. That was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. If she were to see the lines growing on his skin she’d freak out. And it was only recently that he’d given in to her more base desires and consented to more intimate moments. Which a small corner of his mind reminded him that he had enjoyed those intimate moments very very very much. 

Clara moved back over to his side, her hands going around him again and slipping under the bottom of his hoodie. Damn, he thought, why did she have to get touchy now? ‘How about you drop me off at my flat and come join me in my tub. Have a long bath there. With me to scrub your back.’

‘In the same tub is what you’re thinking of.’ He said. ‘I’m wanting a long bath on my own this time, Clara.’

‘Spoilsport.’ She grumbled at him but didn’t leave off teasing his stomach. The next line grew just under her hand and he almost wept with the effort of not scratching it. Even the warmth of her hand on it did nothing for relief. ‘How about you have your long bath at my place and then we could cuddle on the couch. I promise to not watch a romantic movie this time.’

‘Clara, I just want to be alone for a bit.’ The Doctor said finally. 

‘Have I upset you somehow?’ Clara asked, wondering why he was like this. It wasn’t his normal behaviour.

‘No! Not at all!’ The Doctor countered, not wanting her to think that at all. ‘We all need some alone time, right? Even you.’ He turned to face her, a smile on his face and his long fingers touching her face, stroking her cheek lightly in reassurance. The moment would have been all she needed to be content and leave him be but the lines grew again, drawing tightly around his left nipple and making him grunt and scratch roughly at it. 

‘There is definitely something wrong with you, Doctor.’ Clara said, her tone shifting from tenderness and light seduction to one of concern and control. ‘Spill.’

‘I just need a bath. On my own.’ He reiterated through gritted teeth, his fingers digging roughly at his chest to ease the itch. 

‘I’m not buying whatever it is you're trying to sell me, Doctor.’ Clara told him as she started to work his jacket off him but he fought back, pushing her back. However, she was building into her total control freak mode and didn’t give him much chance. He was soon without his jacket and she was pulling on the zipper of his hoodie. Cursing lightly as it jammed before coming off. 

‘Clara, really, you’re over-reacting.’ He protested her handling of him and his clothes. When she began to unbuckle his belt, he squeaked and jumped back. ‘Clara! That’s a bit forward!’

‘You’ve got your shirt tucked in tightly.’ She moved forward even as he tried to back away. ‘Stand still you!’

‘Clara, we’ll be at your flat soon. Just.. leave that!’ She had caught up to him, closing the gap and had managed to get his belt undone and the button of his trousers open. ‘Clara, stop. There’s nothing wrong.’

‘Then let me have a look, Doctor.’ Clara told him flatly. ‘I won’t believe you until you do.’ 

‘There’s nothing to see and I don’t see any reason to go stripping off my shirt just to satisfy your pornographic notions.’ He swatted her hands away and tried to button up his trousers again.

‘You wish it was for pornographic notions!’ Clara countered and managed to get his shirt tail out of his waist before he got his belt done up again. 

That got him flustered. ‘I do NOT think that way at all! You do!’

‘Of course I do, and I happily admit it.’ Clara grinned at him as he was distracted enough for her to get a few buttons undone of his shirt. ‘You repress it, Doctor. That’s why you get all shy anytime I touch you.’

‘Maybe if you didn’t always want to touch my groin I wouldn’t get so shy!’ The Doctor shot back. ‘Cut that out!’ He pulled his shirt away from her grasp before she could get a third button undone to reveal his stomach. ‘I don’t want to have a bath with you. I don’t have anything to show you. I just want to be left alone. Now … Clara.. don’t you.. stop that!’ Clara had left off trying to unbutton his shirt and was palming his groin instead. ‘Why are you.. CLARA!’ She was giving him a good squeeze now.

‘If you think I touch your groin all the time then you should be fine with me doing that more often.’ Clara was looking at him wickedly as her hand took up massaging him to feel him stir. The Doctor backed up away from her until he found himself pinned by the railing beside the stair. One more step back and he was falling back heavily onto the stair, jarring his tailbone. Clara’s laugh was light as she wound up sitting on his lap, leaving him with no escape from her wanting to strip off his shirt unless he were to bodily lift her off his thighs.

‘Clara, don’t. You’re just being cruel now.’ He was begging her now and she was having none of it. Her small fingers were easily unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it apart. She saw the lines on his midriff and chest for the first time and her mouth fell open. He groaned in anticipation of what she was going to want to do next. 

‘Doctor! Why didn’t you say something! Where are these from?’ Clara just looked at the patterns and then held her breath as a new line spread out in a fan over his upper right chest. Thankfully it hadn’t spread to the left side of his chest yet, he thought. 

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. ‘It’s an allergic reaction. Some pollen in the air of the last planet we were on. Just started while you were asleep. It’ll wear off. It’s just… hmph.. itchy.’ He scratched at the newly formed fan pattern.

‘It looks like a tattoo.’ Clara said, her hand hovering over the lines but not touching them.

‘It’s not. It’s a skin pigmentation change. Temporary. Once my body absorbs it and then breaks it down it’ll fade. It’s just itchy.’ He grimaced as the line going around his right side spread next in a straight line down under his waistband. Unable to help himself, he was stuffing his hand down under his waistband to scratch. 

‘That doesn’t look temporary at all!’ Clara said, worried. 

‘It is. Believe me.’ The Doctor sighed with the relief scratching gave him. 

‘How do you know.’

‘It’s not the first time I’ve had this happen.’ He grimaced as another spiral appeared to the right of his belly button. ‘Damn. It’s going to the right side now. Clara, look. I’ll just drop you off home. A long soak in the tub will help counter the.. ack…’ A new line formed a tight circle on his hip that he couldn’t easily scratch at with his trousers on. 

‘Or, a better idea, I help you draw a bath and watch over you. Stubborn old man.’ Clara told him despite his protests. She was off his lap and grabbing his hand to tug him to his feet. ‘Come on you.’ 

‘Clara, I can manage to soak on my own.’ His protests were pointless as the grip she had on his hand was too strong and he didn’t have the will to try and break it, even though he could. Instead, she led him into his bathroom and had him sit while she started to run the water. ‘Not the .. lavender….’ He sighed as she took hold of the floral bubble bath and poured a good amount into the filling tub. 

‘You were saying?’ She shot him a look of warning. 

‘You’re joining me then?’ He sighed.

‘Well, of course I am! I’d just get wet anyway helping you so I may as well. Are you going to undress yourself or am I going to have to do that for you as well?’

The Doctor sighed and his fingers moved over his shirt to undo the buttons. He was beat. He knew it. She knew it. Her control freak was on and there was no point. At least he could make it enjoyable for himself. Standing up, he saw himself from the waist up for the first since first noticing the allergic reaction. The patterns were almost entirely over the left side of his upper body and around his left side with tendrils of the darker lines beginning on his right side.

Clara turned from the tub and caught sight of him as well, gasping at his body. ‘Doctor!’

‘It doesn’t hurt, Clara. Don’t worry. Just itchy when it spreads. Look, it’s already fading.’ He ran a finger over the spiral around his belly button where the dark tones of the lines was fainter than the new ones on his chest. As she looked at him a new line formed in a bell curve shape pattern along his clavicle. Reaching up he scratched at the dark line, grunting as it spread. Before that one faded he felt another one lower on his hip form and he began to unzip his trousers. As he pushed them down he was slipping his hand under his boxers to scratch there. 

‘Oh no!’ Clara watched as yet another line, thicker than the others began to wrap around his thigh. ‘Will this go over your entire body.’

‘It might or it might halt soon. I don’t know. The tub ready?’ 

‘Yes, come on. In with you.’ Clara took his hand. With one hand, the Doctor didn’t care anymore about his dignity and tugged off his boxers. 

He was stepping into the tub when he groaned. The line on his thigh was spreading up towards his groin. Sinking into the hot lavender scented water he sighed happily with temporary relief, eyes closed. Clara was stripping herself and then slipping into the large tub with him. ‘Is there anything I can do to help?’

‘The water should be enough… or not..’ He grimaced as a new spiral pattern formed around his shoulder. He sank as far as he could into the tub to douse the new spot. ‘There. Better.’

Clara grabbed a washcloth and started to use it to wet the few parts of his body still exposed to the air. ‘You should have said something sooner, Doctor.’ Her tone was chiding him. 

‘I don’t like alarming you. And things like this are really not something to worry about.’ He went to lift his hand from the water to stroke her cheek and sighed at the sight of a line tracking up the veins on the back of his hand. ‘It’s just got to run it’s course. Like one of those head colds you get.’

‘At least I know enough to wrap up warm and have chicken soup to help my body get over it.’

‘I did mention I was going to take a bath.’

“Just not with the important reason as to why!’ Clara kept up her ministrations of his shoulders and neck with the washcloth, clucking as a line branched off his clavicle and up his throat making him grimace. Using the cloth, she soothed his skin until he sighed. 

Under the water, the lines kept growing and spreading over his skin but the intensity of the itching was lessened. Still he rubbed at his skin as they did grow. Then, his worst fear was realized and the lines crept towards his privates. Groaning, his legs tensed and straightened under the water, spreading slightly in hopes the water would alleviate the itching but the skin was too sensitive already and he didn’t hold back from scratching at the area. Clara saw him grimace and reached her hand down to help give him some relief. ‘Oh, that’s… ‘ The Doctor sighed at her touch. ‘Good.’

Clara smiled at him and kept soothing him. When he tensed again, Clara found the new spot and ran her fingers over it. Having her hands stroking his body was bound to have an effect on the Doctor and soon enough he was aroused, looking at her. 

Then it began, the reaction spread to his member and he began to writhe under the water, no amount of itching would help relieve him now. Clara was ready for this. The Doctor couldn’t react fast enough to stop her shifting onto his lap, one hand on his erection to ease down onto it. ‘Clara!’ He groaned her name as his hands moved to her hips, holding her steady as she took him inside her. 

Clara was sighing herself, not with relief but with arousal and desire. Her hands kept rubbing his shoulders as her hips started to undulate up and down his erection, soothing the itching he experienced but also driving him mad with desire himself. Clara leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest as their lips met in an urgent kiss. The lines continue to writhe their way up his member but the tight heat of Clara’s core was more than enough and by the time the lines had extended over the entire length and girth of his organ they were both only interested in bringing one another to an intense climax. Clara was moaning now, her hands tangled in his hair, grinding onto his member. 

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, his desire breaking over him and he was thrusting up into her, spilling inside her until the trembling of his body subsided. Clara slumped against him, the Doctor’s arms circling her to hold her close. She remained where she was, with him still deep inside her. The Doctor stroked her breasts, kissing her as she continued to simmer with passion. He soon recovered and shifted her in the large tub until he was above her. Her hands clung to his back, now covered in swirling patterns of lines. The Doctor’s hardness pistoned in and out of her until she was crying out with her own release, tightening around him before finally slipping off of his fading erection.

For the moment, they relaxed in the water, taking it easy. The spread of the lines had slowed down and the first ones around his belly button were already almost entirely faded. Clara found herself tracing the lines over his body. The Doctor decided that he liked how her finger felt on his skin. ‘Clara…’ His voice was soft, sensual, with her on top of him, laying there and touching him. 

‘Doctor?’ Clara looked up at him through her hair. 

‘Water’s cold.’

‘Mmm, it is.’ Clara agreed but didn’t move. 

‘Bed.’ Clara nodded and they were soon out of the tub, drying off. The lines were beginning to fade faster now. Clara, still in her control freak mode, took his hand and led him not to his bedroom but hers. ‘What do you have in mind?’

‘My bed is softer.’ She said with a gleam in her eyes.

‘No, you’ve got something else in mind.’

‘Well, if I’m going to keep your attention on one thing for the rest of the night, my room is better.’ Clara reminded him.

‘Oh?’ He furrowed his eyebrows. ‘OH!’

‘I’d hate for you to get distracted by one of those books you keep in your bedroom. Not when I’d rather we take our time.’ Clara was pulling him by the hand until she was at her bed. He helped her lay down and got on top of her, gazing down at her. Clara found the tight spiral of lines around his nipple and was tracing it lightly with her fingernail. ‘I want to make sure we stay awake until this allergic reaction of yours has passed.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ The Doctor accepted her order and bent to kiss her again. He really wasn’t surprised when she flipped him onto his back and took over one more.


End file.
